


Covert Cootchie-Cootchie-Coo [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, F/M, Playing with romance novel conventions, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Romance Novel, The Author IS Responsible for the Hammy Summary, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author is Not Responsible for the Terrible Title, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Covert Cootchie-Cootchie-Coo" by blackglass (yours truly)."I asked for "bad romance novel titles" as prompts for crack!fic. Nessismore more than delivered with not only the most terrible of titles, but also an awesomely bad cover. THIS IS A THING THAT IS REAL.Harlequin-style summary (because I couldn't help myself):The last thing former-soldier-turned-mechanic Steve Rogers expected to find in his garage was a baby girl. The only clue to her identity was a note from an old childhood friend, begging him to keep her daughter safe. But protecting baby Rachel turns out to be more dangerous than he expected and his only back-up is the statuesque and stunningly beautiful P.I. he hired to find the baby’s mother: Carol Danvers. As the urgency ramps up and they draw closer to the truth, Steve finds that the real danger is not to his life—but his heart. Losing either Carol or the baby might be more than he can take..."





	Covert Cootchie-Cootchie-Coo [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Covert Cootchie-Cootchie-Coo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860740) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass). 



Length: 18:27  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/covert%20cootchie-cootchie-coo.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/covert%20cootchie-cootchie-coo%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> *SPIKES FOOTBALL IN THE ENDZONE* And we have now achieved blackout on podfic_bingo! My last square was "Harlequin" and I thought, "Well, I've written one. EASY. DONE." Good job, past!me.


End file.
